Kingdom Hearts: The perfect Being
by kimihime97
Summary: Two new members have joined the organization. Xemnas is plotting, Zexion is doubtful and Axel is falling hard. Darkness is chasing Alexi and how does Xenon play into her fate? And what about riku...? AxelxOC, RikuXOC, ZexionXDemyx.. M for language, cuz Axel is a dirty birdie, and mature themes...sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts

**AU sort of, it follows the game plots mostly, it's just random at certain points. Some characters are a bit OOC at times, involves OC's... Axel's a pervert. Co-write with Twixmonster ^^ this started out as a role play, believe it or not :/**

**We do not own Kingdom hearts...trust me. Wish we did though.**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

_The Keyblade can release all the hatred in your heart. It can gather all of the darkness in your heart, and before long, turn it into Kingdom Hearts. Interweaving the lost hearts of the hosts... Kingdom Hearts._

_We along with Kingdom Hearts, will try to create the **perfect being. **_

* * *

It was another meeting, one that none of the Organization members were looking forward to. After all, it was supposed to be their day off anyways and the meeting the superior had so suddenly called had been...more than troublesome.

They all piled into The round room, all twelve of them. Most of them were exhausted or just plain irritated, but there were a few who seemed unaffected. Number nine was bouncing in his seat, a smlile plastered on his face; Demyx always was a people person, after all. Beside him was another member who wasnt as happy looking, but he didnt look as irritated as the rest, either. This was Axel, Number eight.

"I wonder what the superior wanted to talk to us about," Demyx muttered softly, looking around.

Number two, Xigbar, crossed his arms with a blank look. "Maybe one of us is in trouble."

"Oh," Demyx murmured before smirking. "It's Axel."

Axel laughed, turning his emerald eyes on the blonde male. "I doubt it; I don't do anything wrong, got it memorized?"

"That's annoying," Marluxia, Number eleven, grunted, running a hand through his pink hair. "Can't you come up with anything else?"

"Can't you look like a guy?" Axel snapped back, smirking.

"Axel," Saix, number seven, sighed, rubbing his temples. "Will you _not _anger people?"

"Ha, you're funny," Axel laughed, winking. "We can't feel anger."

At that, all of the members groaned. A shorter, younger looking blonde member spoke up, annoyance evident in his voice. "Axel, you're getting annoying."

"Ah, Roxy," Axel said with another grin.

Roxas, number thirteen, looked less than amused. It was then that a corridor of darkness opened on the last empty seat and their superior made himself known. His golden eyes roamed around the room and a small smirk formed on the silver haired man's lips. "Now that we're all here..."

"Xemnas," Vexen, number four, sighed and rested his chin in his palm. "What was so important that you had to interupt our day off?"

Xemnas smirked a bit more. "...We have two new members joining us today. I think it is a blessing, considering we lost Larxene not too long ago."

"Tch," Axel rolled his eyes. "She was careless and got-"

"Shut up," Roxas snapped, irritated still.

Xemnas hesitated before speaking again. "I was very lucky to have found the two of them and I expect you all to welcome them as...kindly, as possible."

"Well," Demyx looked around quickly. "Where are they?"

It was then that a door opened below and two hooded figures, dressed in the customary black cloaks, walked to the center. They stood there silently, waiting, unsure. Axel cocked his head to the side. "...They're girls, aren't they?"

Roxas blinked and raised an eyebrow. "What the hell makes you think that?"

"It smells like girls in here," Axel muttered.

Xemnas found his way down below and stood betwene the two figures, smiling. "Go on, remove your hoods; let them see you."

Slowly, the hoods came off. They _were _girls after all, one blonde with blue eyes and the other with brown eyes and dark brown hair. The two of them looked around slowly, unsure of what to do as the other members began to crowd around them.

Axel was the firts to step up, the red head smiling brightly. "Hey there, ladies."

Both girls stared at him, the browmn haired one uninterested and the blonde one confused. Axel smiled wider. "The name's Axel, got it memorized?"

"...That isnt much to memorize," The blonde murmured. "...Kind of boring."

Axel blinked and huffed, crossing his arms. "What the hell's your name, then?"

The blonde glanced at Xemnas before speaking softly. "...Alexi."

Axel nodded curtly before looking at the dark haired girl. "And you?"

The dark haired girl raised an eyebrow before answering. "Xenon."

Axel stared silently before smirking to himself. "My name is so much cooler."

"Move," Roxas shoved Axel aside, rolling his eyes and facing the two girls. "Ignore the idiot; he's always like that."

Alexi smiled just a little. "He's...funny."

Axel felt himself smile. _I'm funny..._

"He's an idiot," Roxas repeated.

Xenon chuckled a little and Alexi smiled at Roxas. "What's your name?"

"Roxas," The boy answered with a smile.

Xemnas smiled to himself, not missing the frown that Saix was throwing at him, or the very small hint of anxiety in Axel's emerald eyes. He cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. "I will be leaving now."

He was gone a moment later and Alexi and Xenon found themselves being pulled into the hall by a very happy looking Demyx. "I'm Demyx, nice to meet the two of you. you'll enjoy it here...I hope, at least."

Being pulled down the hall, Xenon felt her eye twitch. "Will you not pulll me? I can walk."

Demyx paused before letting the girl go, settling for yanking Alexi instead. Alexi stumbled, huffing. "I don't like you."

"No one does," Axel laughed playfully.

"Thats you, Axel," Demyx snapped.

The group made it into the Gray Room, Alexi being shoved onto the couch. Xenon sat beside her with a small smirk. Alexi huffed again before looking around. "...This room is huge..."

"Not really," Demyx plopped on a chair, yawning a bit. "The other rooms here are bigger; this is nothing."

Xenon looked around, her eyes falling on shorter boy with hair that was neither silver nor gray. He was sitting on a chair silently, watching her and Alexi. Xenon raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

The boy blinked and then shrugged a bit. "...Zexion."

"Zexy," Demyx corrected with a rather girlish giggle. He flung himself off the chair and found himself sitting on Zexion's lap. "Zexy doesnt talk much."

"...Get off me," Zexion whispered icily, eyes narrowing a bit.

Alexi laughed a bit. "He's kinda mean..."

"I am not," Zexion muttered, shoving Demyx off his lap and standing. "...Do the two of you want something to drink?"

Their faces were blank as Alexi spoke. "...Drink?"

The room fell deathly silent. Axel frowned a bit and then groaned. "Great, more zombies like Roxas...you know, drink? You put it in your mouth and swallow it?"

"Axel," Roxas snapped, whacking the older man upside the head. "That didnt sound right at all!"

Axel found himself laughing. "You pervert!"

Alexi and Xenon shared confused looks before Xenon looked at Zexion. "Uh, yeah...we'll take something to...drink."

Zexion nodded stiffly and made his way out. Demyx let out a small huff as he stood, crossing his arms. "So...I'm guessing we have to teach them stuff."

"Babysitting," Xaldin grunted heatedly. "That's the whole point of this. Xemnas dumped the brats in us so we could babysit them like we did to Roxas."

"It's not that big of a deal," Axel sat himself beside Alexi on the couch, a gentle smile on his lips. "...It'll be...entertaining."

Alexi opened her mouth to speak but stopped, looking away quickly. Zexion entered the room a few moments later, tossing a can of soda to each member. He walked two cans over to Xenon and Alexi, setting the cans in their hands. "There."

Alexi and Xenon stared at the cans before looking back at Zexion. Xenon held the can out in front of her. "...We can't open it."

Zexion blinked and then sighed, taking the can. "You pull the tab, like this."

The can opened with a hiss and Zexion handed it back to Xenon. Axel opened Alexi's and the blonde smiled, before she gasped. "It's cold! My hands are cold!"

Always one to take advantage of a great moment, Axel smiled proudly and set his hands on top of Alexi's. He looked at the girl and smiled again. "That better?"

Alexi stared and then looked down, nodding quickly. "Yeah, thank you..."

Roxas snickered from the corner. "Jeeze Axel, why don't you just jump her already?"

"Roxas," Axel fake gasped. "You make me sound like I'm some kind of pervert."

"You are." Everyone hissed, making Axel blink in surprise.

"...What's a pervert?"

All eyes were on Alexi as she gazed innocently at the red head infront of her. Axel sweatdropped, running a nervous hand through his hair. "Uh, a pervert? That's um..."

"It's nothing," Marluxia replied quickly, waving the question off. "Drink your soda, girls."

The two girls shared another confused look before shrugging and taking a sip. Both flinched, Alexi shaking her head quickly. "It burns!"

"Ah," Xenon hissed as well, garing at the can in her hand before facing Zexion. "why does it burn?"

"...It doesnt," Zexion muttered with a blank look.

"Does too," Alexi whined, pouting. "It's like...fire in a can!"

"...It's cold," Zexion sighed. He set his can down and crossed his arms. "It's just really cold, that's why it feels like that. It won't kill you."

Alexi frowned again but took another sip. She flinched again, but this time she didnt yell; she kept drinking. Xenon took another drink and Marluxia sighed from across the room. "I swear, this is going to be such a tiresome few weeks."

"If you don't want to help, then don't," Axel snapped, standing and crossing his arms over his black cloak. "Roxas, De,yx, Zexion and I can teach them just fine."

"I'm afraid not," Luxord murmured, shaking his head. "When it comes to magic and reconnaissance, other members such as Vexen and Marluxia are better suited to help them."

Axel frowned, glancing at alexi before looking back at the older member. "...Well, I can assist them on their first mission."

"If I allow it," Saix reminded sourly, narrowing his eyes. "After all, you can't go everywhere with them, Axel; you have other duties to tend to as well. Every one of us will assist in teaching Xenon and Alexi."

Axel opened his mouth to speak but Demyx suddenly slung an arm around him. "Oh, Axel, you just want to be near Alexi." Demyx leanded closer to Axel's ear, speaking in almost a whisper. "Stop freaking out or Xemnas will get mad. Act cool."

Axel's eyes narrowed a little but he didnt get the chance to speak as Xenon cut in. "When do we get to start missions?"

Saix walked towards the girls, a very small, very sneaky smile on his lips. "Not yet; Xemnas has a few...fun, activites planned before the real buisness comes into play."

"Fun activites," Alexi murmured, head tilted. "Like what?"

"You'll see soon enough," Saix chuckled, making his way out of the room.

"Tch," Axel rolled his eyes. "That guy...anyways! You girls hungry?"

"..."

"..."

Axel's eye twitched. "...You eat stuff...put it in your mouth and...you know." When both girls were silent, Axel let out a breathless chuckle and turned on his heel. "Ok, follow me."

Alexi and Xenon followed Axel, Roxas, Demyx and Zexion following close behind. They came to a large kitchen that was all gray and Axel made his way over to the large fridge, yanking it open. "Ok, take a look and see what looks good."

Alexi peered under the taller male's arm, eyes widening. "Brownies!"

"Of all the random shit to know..." Axel rolled his eyes.

Alexi reached towards the brownies but Demyx yelped, swating the girl's hand away. "No! Bad!"

Alexi blinked. Xenon huffed a little. "Why can't we have those?"

"Those belong to Marluxia," Axel explained quickly, shaking his head. "We try not to eat Marluxia's food."

"..Why?" Xenon dead panned. "...They're brownies."

"They're _special _brownies," Zexion explained, closing the fridge. "Just don't touch them."

"Marly will flip," Axel nodded in agreement. He glanced around before opening a cabinet. "I'll find something for you two."

Demyx stood there with a grin as Zexion and Axel began to search the kitchen. The grin was starting to get creepy...really creepy. Alexi stepped behind Xenon, glancing over the other girl's shoulder. "You're weird..."

Demyx blinked and pouted. "Hey, that's not very nice."

"It's true," Zexion muttered, shoving past Demyx with a bag of chips in his hand.

Demyx hugged Zexion frown behind, provoking a blush from Zexion. "Zexy, don't be mean to me."

"...Let...go." Zexion hissed.

Axel rolled his eyes and snatched the bag from Zexions hand. "Hey, don't start getting all touchy in front of the babies. Keep it child appropriate."

Roxas, who had been silently perched on the counter, scoffed. "Axel, you're the biggest pervert here."

Axel rolled his eyes again and smiled towards Xenon and Alexi, holding out the bag of chips. "Here, eat these for now."

As the two girls began to slowly eat from the bag, Demyx pulled Axel towards the kitchen doorway. His blue eyes glanced towards Xenon and Alexi before he threw a serious look at Axel. "...So I'm guessing Xemnas isn't too happy with you."

Axel opened his mouth to object but then he sighed, leaning against the wall. His voice was a soft whisper. "No, he's very upset with me...but I guess he took matters into his own hands." His eyes flew to Alexi. "...I tried to stop it."

"I told you that you couldnt," Demyx whispered, looking at Xenon. "...Even she's here, surely that means-"

"Enough," Axel forced himself to smile. "Let's enjoy their first few weeks...we'll worry later."

"Axel," Demyx bit his lip and frowned. "...I can't help but be a bit worried..."

"...Neither can I," Axel walked past him and into the kitchen again. Demyx frowned and stood there, eyes swimming with confusion. He met Zexion's eyes and for a second, there was equal concern in the shorter male's eyes too.

But there wasnt time to worry, not yet.

* * *

Bonding. The word made Roxas shudder as he trudged his way through the grassy path. That's how the whole thing had started; Xemnas wanted to "strengthen the bonds between the members", and how did he suggest they do it?

Camping. In the woods...together. Even Demyx was smart enough to know that it was a terrible, hiddeous idea. with Axel and everyone else, fights were sure to start...

"This place is pretty!" Alexi and Xenon, at least, were enjoying themselves. They had world hopped to a beautiful, woodland world and the two girls couldnt get enough of it. They stared up at the sky, down at the grass, around at the trees, but what Roxas found the funniest was how both girls had managed to get _Axel _to carry _both _of their bags and his own as well.

"Are we there yet?" Demyx whined, pouting a little.

Xemnas sighed, looking over his shoulder. "Demyx, if you ask me that one more time I will hang you from a tree."

"...That's mean." Demyx pouted, throwing himself over Zexion.

The group finally stopped not too long after in a clearing surrounded by trees and Axel, exhausted, collapsed on top of his, Alexi and Xenon's bags. He groaned. "Can we sleep?"

"No, we're setting up camp." Xemnas set his back down gently on the ground. "Axel, Demyx and Marluxia, you three set up the tent. Vexen, you and the others unpack everything else. Xenon and Alexi-"

"Can we walk around?" Alexi asked quickly, smiling brightly.

Xemnas blinked and then nodded slowly. "Yes, but don't wander off too far; be back in time for lunch."

"We will," Alexi smiled, grabbing Xenon's wrist. "Thank you, Xemnas!"

"Hey!" Axel yelled, stopping the girl's before they could even start. He stood straight and stared at them seriously. "Don't touch wild animals, got it?"

Xenon rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we got it."

Alexi smiled at Axel and waved a bit, dragging Xenon off. They walked for a few minutes, climbing over fallen trees and taking random turns on random dirt paths. It was hot and Alexi huffed as she poked at her cloak. "These cloaks suck."

"To you," Xenion shrugged. "I don't mind them."

"They're hot," Alexi muttered as she looked around. She stopped and grinned, poking Xenon quickly. "Xenon, look!"

Xenon sighed and turned, blinking a bit in surprise. Alexi was pointing towards a creek that was flowing a few yards away. The water was glistening and Xenon smiled a bit. "Wow..."

"Lets go in," Alexi urged, smiling brightly.

"Not right now," Xenon shook her head, pointing towards the way the creek was flowing. "It probably leads to a river or something up ahead; we can go in with the others."

Alexi sighed, crossing her arms. "Ok, fine."

Xenon started walking again and Alexi followed. They passed over a bridge that had been there for god knows how long, stopping and string straight ahead. The path ahead was dark and it was dead silent; Alexi bit her lip, stepping closer to Xenon. "Sh-should we go...?"

"Well we can't just turn around," Xenon muttered, looking at Alexi. She blinked, noticing the girl's hesitation. "Are you scared?"

"No...!...Yes...maybe..." Alexi nodded slowly.

Xenon sighed, grabbing the blonde's sleeve and dragging her forward. "Nothing's going to get you."

They slowly entered the darker path. The air here was colder and Alexi stepped closer to Xenon. "Xenon..."

"You're fine," Xenon assured silently. "Nothing is out here."

There was a sudden rustling and Alexi yelped, gripping Xenon tightly. "Xenon...!"

The rustling continued and Xenon frowned, pulling Alexi behind her. The rustling grew louder and Alexi's grip on Xenon increased. For a moment, Xenon felt a small hint of fear...but then the creature made it's presence known.

It had tan colored fur and dark, oak brown eyes. It's ears flicked a bit as it stood on it's long, shaky legs. head tilted at the two girls. Alexi gasped, eyes wide. "What is that?!"

"...A deer," Xenon snickered, looking back at Alexi. "Still scared?"

"I wasnt scared," Alexi huffed, stepping around the girl and staring at the deer.

The fawn sniffed a bit, stepping back a little. Alexi grinned. "He's cute! Let's call him...Bambi!"

"...Bambi," Xenon repeated, an eyebrow raised. "Ok then..."

Alexi knealed infront of the deer, holding her hand out. Xenon stepped closer. "Didnt Axel tell us not to touch wild animals?"

"But," Alexi pouted, staring up at Xenon with wide blue eyes. "He's so cute! Axel can deal with it!"

Xenon laughed a bit and looked towards the deer. She held her hand out too, waiting. The deer eyed the two, taking a step closer as he sniffed. Slowly, he stepped even closer and the girls set their hands on his head, stroking him slowly. Alexi smiled, looking at Xenon with a smile. "He likes us."

Xenon laughed a bit, petting the fawn's ear. "Yeah, but we have to get back to the others."

Sensing that, Bambi stepped back and sucrried off. Alexi pouted as she stood, turning on her heel. "To Xemnas we go!"

The camp site was a mess when they arrived. Marluxia and Vexen were yelling about god knows what, Luxord and Xigbar abd Xaldin were glaring daggers at each other near a tree, and Zexion looked ready to beat Demyx with the stick he held in his hands. As for Axel, he was running in a circle around the campsite, Roxas chasing after him with his Keyblade in hand. Saix was leaning against a tree, sighing, and Lexaeus, silent as always, was standing near what looked like burned remains of clothes...

"I'm going to kill you!" Roxas yelled, furious.

"Easy!" Axel screeched, barely dodging a blow from the Keyblade. "I said it was an accident!"

"You burned my clothes!" Roxas yelled.

"And mine," Lexaeus murmured.

Alexi and Xenon blinked, Xenon tilting her head. "Where's Xemnas?"

"Here," Hands landed atop the girl's heads and they flinched. Xemnas sighed, walking past them and towards the campsite. "I'm gone for five minutes and everything goes to hell..."

"You left Axel in charge," Saix hissed, making his way over.

Xemnas sighed before growing serious. "Enough!"

Everybody froze, all eyes on Xemnas. The superior stared silently before crossing his arms. "...Clean this up...right now."

"Yes sir," Everyone grunted.

It took a while, but eventually the site was clean and everyone was calmed down. They sat around in a circle, all except for Xemnas who stood leaning against a tree. Axel groaned. "I'm bored, guys."

Alexi thought for a moment before gasping. "Hey, we saw a creek earlier! Xenon said it might lead to a river!"

"It does," Demyx replied, standing. "There's a river not too far from here! We should go swiming! Come on guys!"

Saix raised an eyebrow, throwing a look at Xemnas. "What do you think?"

Xemnas shrugged and offered up a very small smile. "I don't see why not; go ahead, let's swim."

All of the members, except Xenon and Alexi, stripped out of their cloaks, settling for swimming in their boxers. The girl's took a bit longer, having to change into the bathingsuits they were given by Xemnas...

Alexi was the first to emerge, her bathingsuit a blue two peice, and she bit her lip a bit as she neared the water's edge. Xenon followed her, her bathing suit a black two peice. She stood beside Alexi, arms crossed. "I feel naked..."

"Me too," Alexi muttered, frowning.

From a few yards away, Axel tossed his cloak aside. He whirled around and froze, blinking. "...Whoa..."

"Pervert," Roxas snickered, shoving Axel alittle. "Stop staring at Alexi; you're gonna creep her out."

Axel huffed, swatting at Roxas. "I wasn't staring!"

"Right," Roxas snickered.

Marluxia, hearing their conversation, snickered and walked towards Axel. "Pervert."

Back with the girls, Alexi looked towardas the water and smiled. "Well, i'm getting in."

"I'll help," Axel came up behind the girl, swinging her over his shoulder. "I'll make you fly!"

"Axel," Alexi yelled, flailing. "Don't...!"

Axel didnt listen, laughing as he proceded to toss the girl into the water. Alexi landed with a splash, head coming out of the water. She huffed but gasped, jumping when a jolt of electricity went threw her. "Ow..."

Fish came up to the surface and Alexi blinked. Roxas raised an eyebrow and looked at Axel. "...I think she killed the fish."

"Fishies!" Demyx yelped, running into the water. He yelped, jumping and running back out of the water. "Why is the water shocking me? I thought water loved me!"

Zexion stepped back and glanced at Xenon. Xenon shook her head, sitting on a rock. "I'm not going in-ah!"

The rock beneath Xenon began to melt, her lower half starting to meld into the rock. She gasped, trying to stand up. "Hey...!"

"I'll help!" Alexi rushed over and gripped Xenon's hand.

"Ow!" Xenon drew her hand back, glaring a bit. "You shocked me!"

"Ah," Alexi looked around quickly, grabbing Marluxia and wiping her hand on his still dry arm. "Sorry! Give me your hand now!"

Xenon reached up and Alexi took her hand yelped. stepping back. "You burned me!"

The other members watched in surprise before Roxas sighed, walking over. "I'll help."

"Me too," Demyx smiled, skipping over.

The rest of the Organization watched in surprise and Zexion, silently, made his way over to Xemnas. He looked up at the man with curious eyes, speaking silently. "It seems like their powers are begining to manifest."

"Yes," Xemnas nodded, smirking just a bit. "It would appear to be...how interesting."

Zexion looked towards the girls and then at Xemnas again. "...What are you planning?"

Xemnas smiled, turning on his heel. "Nothing, Zexion."

Getting Xenon out of the rock took a while but soon, she was free. Later, after they ate and laughed and argued, they were all in the giant tent.

"Move over!" Marluxia hissed, shoving at Axel. "I don't want you sleeping by me!"

"Well I don't want to sleep by Vexen!" Axel snapped, crossing his arms as he sat up.

Vexen huffed, burrowing down into his sleeping bag more. "Axel, sleep by Roxas, I'll sleep beside Xaldin and Saix."

Saix frowned and chuckled. "No, I'm sleeping beside Xemnas."

"The hell you are!" Axel snapped. "You'll start doing...weird things."

Xemnas sighed, rubbing his tmples. "Demyx, Roxas, Zexion, Axel, Marluxia, Alexi and Xenon will sleep on that side, the others and myself will sleep on this side. End of story."

Demyx burrowed into his sleeping bag, Zexion settling beside him and Roxas right beside Zexion. Beside Roxas was Xenon, then Alexi, then Axel and then Marluxia. for a few minutes the tent was silent until Axel groaned rather loudly. "I'm hot."

"That makes one," Alexi muttered, shivering. "It's cold."

"No it isnt," Xenon muttered.

Axel found himself smirking. "Well, if you're cold-"

"Don't even try," Roxas hissed from the other side.

Axel pouted and then jumped as thunder was heard. Not too long after, rain began to fall...hard. Alexi sat up, grinning when a flash of lightning went off. "Guys! Lightning!"

"Yes," Vexen muttered, rolling his eyes. "Aren't you an observant one?"

"I gotta see this," Alexi sprinted out of the tent.

Xemnas sat up, looking towards the others. "Get her back inside here!"

"Dude!" Alexi smiled, twirling on her foot and laughing madly. "This is so cool!"

"Alexi," Roxas snapped, frowning. "Get inside!"

Another round of thunder went off, followed by lightning. Xemnas poked his head out and glared. "Get inside."

"Five more minutes," Alexi smiled, staring up at the sky as the rain soaked her.

Xemnas looked at Xenon and sighed. "Get her inside. Before she-"

Another round of lightning went off, this time the lightning bolt hitting Alexi straight on. Everyone in the tent went stiff, eyes wide. Alexi blinked and then grinned even wider. "That...was...so cool!"

"Get in here," Xenon yanked Alexi back in, shaking her head. "Are you ok?"

"I'm great!" The blonde yelled, jumping in her spot. "That was so cool! Did you see the lightning hit me?"

"Yes, now lay down," Xenon sighed, laying back down.

Alexi plopped inti her sleeping bag, not really caring that she was soaked. "This is great..."

Axel smiled, tossing a blanket over the girl. "Go to bed, freak."

* * *

Back that the castle that never was, two days after the camoing trip, Axel was in the gray room with Demyx and Zexion. The air felt stiff and cold, laced with anxiety.

Zexion stared at Axel, frowning, "Axel...you shouldnt worry."

Axel frowned and leaned back into the couch, eyes locked on the ceiling. "...It's not right...they're both here."

Demyx strummed his sitar, looking up with a thoughtful expression. "I say we just wait it out. Yeah, it's weird but...Xemnas must have a reason."

"Nah, really?" Axel hissed, looking away. He ran a hand through his hair before standing. "It was bad enough with Roxas...now it's Xenon and Alexi."

Zexion shook his head and stood, heading towards the hall. "Whatever happens, we let it happen. It isnt our place to stop Xemnas or to interfere with anyting he has planned. We sit back and watch, we keep our mouths shut."

Axel stood up in a flash, eyes narrowed. "Zexion, I can't just watch if he ends up-"

"You will watch," Zexion cut in silently, looking over his shoulder. "You follow orders and shut up...unless you plan on dying and not being there to help them. You will stay silent and not question Xemnas...and you'll learn your place."

**There it is, chapter 1! it wasnt as serious as it should have, it was just an introduction chapter with a bit of cuteness. Trying to make it serious without giving stuff away ^^' Next chapter will start getting serious.**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts

**So, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

_Chapter 2_

* * *

_This world has been connected. Tied to the darkness...soon to be completly eclipsed. There is so very much to learn...**you understand so little...**_

* * *

It was hard to tell exactly what time it was in their world; it was eternally night, after all, so when Alexi opened her eyes she wasnt sure if she was supposed to say "good morning", or "Good night". She dressed quickly in her black cloak and boots and gloves, pulled her hair into a ponytail, and silently made her way out into the hall. Xenon was already there, waiting.

"You were up first," Alexi muttered, frowning a bit.

"You sleep too long," Xenon murmured back, starting to make her way down the hall. "Come on, Saix wanted to talk to us."

"I'm coming," Alexi muttered, slowly following. She yawned a little and stuck her hands in her cloak pockets, looking around. "Do you think Axel is awake?"

Xenon smirked a bit. "Why? Eager to see him?"

"No," Alexi snapped quickly, looking away. "I was just curious..."

"Right," Xenon couldn't help but smirk wider.

When they entered the Gray Room, they saw Saix near the window, Demyx half asleep, sprawled on the couch, and Zexion standing a few feet away from Saix. Saix caught sight of them and turned around to face them. "You two are a bit late."

"Alexi was asleep," Xenon explained quietly. "And we're only late by a few minutes, right?"

"It doesnt matter," Saix muttered, waving it off. "Your first mission is today; you'll be with Zexion."

Zexion walked over and nodded at the girls. "Are you ready?"

Alexi yawned again, shrugging lazily. Xenon almost rolled her eyes, but settled for elbowing Alexi instead. "Yes, we're ready."

Alexi rubbed her side and nodded in agreement. Zexion opened a dark corridor and walked through, both girls staring at the portal. Alexi frowned and looked at Xenon. "Um...were we supposed to follow...?"

"I...don't know," Xenon muttered, staring at the black hole.

Saix raised an eyebrow and held back a sigh. "Walk into it; it isnt dangerous, you know."

"It looks weird," Alexi replied.

"So does Saix, but he isnt very dangerous!" Demyx laughed from the couch.

Saix felt his eye twitch and he stared at the girls. "Go."

Xenon and Alexi inched their way forward. Xenon took a deep breth and finally pulled Alexi in with her. They came to a town suddenly, one that was quiet, no people wandering around. It seemed to be almost sunset here and Alexi frowned. "Where are we?"

"Twilight Town," Zexion walked up silently. looking around as well. "This is where your first mission is."

"Where are all the people?" Xenon asked in a hushed voice.

"People are bad," Zexion answered as he looked at them. "We aren't supposed to let them see us; it's the rules. Now, let's get started. Summon your weapons."

Both girls blinked in surprise and Alexi raised an eyebrow curiously. "Weapons...?"

"Yes, weapons," Zexion murmured. "Like how Roxas can summon the Keyblade and Axel can summon his chakrams...summon yours."

"We...don't have any," Xenon frowned. "I don't have any, at least."

"Neither do I," Alexi added. "Was Xemnas supposed to give them to us?"

"...No," Zexion muttered, looking past the girls. "...Turn around."

They turned and froze on the spot, heads tilted at the swarm of little black creatures that were gazing back at them. Xenon stared in silent awe and Alexi gasped. "They're so cute!"

"They're called Shadows," Zexion explained as he stepped up between the two of them. "They are a form of Heartless. Summon your weapons now. To do so, focus soully on your weapons alone."

Xenon sighed and closed her eyes, thinking. _What does he mean weapons...?_

"Whoa," Alexi's voice startled Xenon into opening her eyes again. "Xenon, those are cool looking!"

Xenon frowned in confusion. "What...?"

"Your weapons," Alexi said with a bright smile. "Look!"

Xenon hadn't felt them appear in her hands but when she looked down, she was amazed to see two hook bladed swords. She smiled a bit and looked at Zexion. "I did it...right?"

"Yes," Zexion turned to Alexi. "Now, summon yours."

Alexi hesitated but nodded, closing her eyes as well. She bit her lip in concentration, eyes opening when she felt something appear in her hands. The katana was glistening and Alexi grinned again. "I have a sword...that's so cool..."

Zexion looked towards the Heartless. "Now, destroy the Shadows."

"Destroy them," Alexi repeated in surprise. "But...they're adorable...and they didn't do anything to us."

"They'll attack," Zexion stated blankly. "You must destroy them."

Xenon shook her head a little. "We can't attack them for no reason..."

"Do not disobey orders," Zexion's voice had grown cold, causing both girls to freeze. "If you are given an order by a superior, you do not disobey unless you plan on explaining your reasoning to Xemnas. There is no arguing with the orders you are given, have I made myself clear?"

Xenon stared, her eyes narrowed just a little. "...Yes."

Alexi looked down, chewing her lip as she slowly looked up. "...I don't...get it."

"There is nothing to get," Zexion stated, tilting his head. "You disobey us...you die."

Alexi turned away, eyes focused on the Heartless. "...So...if we don't kill these Heartless...we get in trouble?"

"Exactly," Zexion nodded.

Xenon turned towards the Heartless as well, her blood feeling as if it was boiling. She looked towards Alexi, noticing the little sparks that were starting on the blade of the blonde's katana.

Alexi took a deep breath as she looked at Xenon. Xenon's hook blades were glowing bright orange, as if some one had managed to stick them in a fire. Alexi glanced at Zexion and then frowned. "...I don't understand any of this!"

Alexi charged at the Heartless, Xenon right behind her. The shadows jumped, claws ready to tear and rip. Alexi's blade stabbed into the closest one, Xenon's hooks driving into another almost instantly. The Shadows screeched and the girls flew back a bit, Xenon's eyes narrowed and Alexi's expression troubled. The swarm of Shadows leaped at them, teeth ready to rip into flesh. Xenon slashed one down, driving the hooks deep into the back of another.

Alexi skidded back as another ran at her. Her eyes narrowed as she pointed her sword up, lightning flying from the blade and into the sky. The Heartless froze and the blade was slowly pointed at them, lightning flickering up and down the blade. "Come at me."

The Heartless dove and Alexi drove her blade into the ground. Lightning flew up and into the Heartless and they screeched, their bodies exploding into puffs of black smoke. Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Lightning..."

"Alexi," Xenon panted, landing behind the girl as more shadows seemed to pop out of the ground.

Alexi glanced over her shoulder and then back ahead. "You take care of yourself; I've got this."

Xenon nodded and looked at the Heartless. She held her hook blades out to the side, eyes closing as the blade began to burn orange once more. "Burn."

The lava seeped up from under the Heartless and the Heartless screeched, seeming to melt the Heartless at the first touch. Xenon watched blankly as the Shadows melted and she stood straight, eyes locking on Zexion.

It grew silent then, the only sound being Alexi's panting from the fighting. Alexi gripped her katana as she turned towards Xenon and Zexion. "...I obeyed your commands...superior."

"Sarcasm," Zexion murmured, shaking his head. "Has Axel rubbed off on you already?"

Alexi's katana dissapeared and she came to stand beside Xenon. Zexion stepped towards them with a thoughtful expression. "So Xenon is lava...very useful and interesting. Alexi, you posses lightning...our late member Larxene harnessed the same ability."

"Are we done?" Alexi asked silently.

"No," Zexion gestured behind them. "There's one more."

Both girls whirled around, eyes tilted at the new Heartless that was floating. It looked nothing like a shadow this time. Zexion nodded curtly. "There is one, so only one of you is needed to kill it."

"Pick one," Xenon commanded silently.

Zexion looked at them both before looking at Alexi. "...Destroy it."

Alexi hesitated before looking at the Heartless. "...I don't understand it..."

"You don't have to," Zexion urged, pushing the girl forward a little. "Everything will be explained after. Now destroy it."

Alexi shrugged his hand away and summoned her katana again. She looked down before looking up and running at the Heartless. Xenon watched, silent, as Alexi slashed the Heartless down in one swipe. This time, the Heartless did not simply poof, but something seeped it's way out of it.

A heart found it's way up, slowly making it's way towards the sky. Alexi stared in awe, her head tilted as the heart began to fade. Xenon looked at Zexion. "What was that?"

"...A Heartless steals hearts and when they are destroyed, those hearts are released." Zexion explained slowly. "However, when normal members such as ourselves destroy the heartless, the hearts simply go to a new Heartless."

"Normal members," Xenon repeated as Alexi walked up to join them. "What do you mean by that?"

"There is but one weapon that can release the hearts fully," Zexion stated, looking up ."...The Keyblade. Only a Keyblade weilder can send those hearts to Kingdom Hearts."

"Kingdom Hearts," Alexi crossed her arms. "What's that?"

Zexion hesitated and then shook his head. "It's nothing to be worried about. The two of you are too young to even begin comprehending all of it."

"We aren't kids, you know," Xenon stated coldly, looking away.

Zexion ignored the comment and turned, thinking. "I can, however, explain a Heartless. There are many types; big, small, tall, short...cute, ugly..."

"Where do they come from?" Xenon questioned curiously.

"From a person's heart," Zexion looked at both girl's seriously. "When one's heart is over run by darkness, that is what happens."

"So those Heartless..." Alexi murmured as she looked down. "They were...people?"

"In a way, yes," Zexion nodded. "Then again, so were we."

"...Aren't we people already?" Xenon frowned, eyes narrowed again.

"We are nobodies." Zexion sighed.

"That's not very nice," Alexi snapped, pouting.

Zexion sighed, shaking his head as he opened yet another Dark corridor. "You two are too young to understand, I shouldn't have even brought it up. Let's go."

Xenon and Alexi silently followed and they were back in the Gray room, this time seeing all of the members except for Xemnas. Axel was infront of them in a flash, jumping in place. "So, how'd it go?"

Alexi looked away, walking past Axel. "It was...weird."

Xenon nodded in agreement before looking at Zexion. The two stared at each other for a second, the gaze being ruined when Demyx all but pounced on Zexion, sending them both to the floor. "Zexy!"

Zexion felt his eye twitch. "Demyx...I'm going to hit you."

"Love tap," Demyx said with a cheeky grin.

"Again," Axel walked over, kicking Demyx off Zexion with a frown. "Keep it child appropriate! Jeeze, no one wants to see any of that! Save it for your bedrooms."

"You don't need a bedroom for this stuff," Demyx reminded, winking. "Right Zexy? The library and-"

"_Demyx," _Zexion hissed, eyes narrowed.

"Don't be mean," Demyx pouted.

Alexi frowned and shooker head and made her way out.

"Hey," Axel pouted. "She left..."

Xenon glaned at Axel before heading toward the hall. "I'll go see her."

Xenon caught up with Alexi quickly, walking beside the blonde. "You walked out pretty suddenly."

"Yeah," Alexi murmured, looking away. "Sorry..."

"... That mission upset you, didn't it?" Xenon asked quietly.

Alexi hesitated before sighing. "I don't... understand why we had to kill those Heartless... They didn't even attack us until they saw our weapons."

"They were orders," Xenon stated simply, looking away from the other girl. "like Zexion said; we follow our orders no matter what they are."

"... It's just Heartless now... but what about later?" Alexi challenged, eyes narrowed. "What if it isn't just Heartless?"

Xenon stopped and faced Alexi with a frown. "... I doubt they'd have us kill people, Alexi."

Alexi bit her lip and frowned. "But what if-"

"You're full of questions, aren't you?" The voice of the superior startled both of them and they froze. Xemnas almost smiled. "Such a curious one, aren't you?"

Alexi stuttered and looked down. "uhm... s-sorry, sir."

"Curiosity can start trouble," Xemnas began before offering up a smile. "but it's fine to be curious sometimes. Come, follow me to the library."

Xenon and Alexi did as they were told, staying silent as they entered the library. Xemnas glanced at them. "How was your mission?"

Xenon glanced at Alexi before saying, "Fine."

Xemnas raised an eyebrow as Alexi looked away. "I see..."

"... It was weird, actually," Alexi muttered. "... Really weird."

"Oh," Xemnas turned to fully face them. "And why is that?"

Alexi looked troubled as she searched for the right words. "... Those Heartlesss... I didn't understand why we had to kill them if they didn't do anything to us. It didn't seem very fair."

"Well, the Heartless are not fair either," Xemnas explained as he walked towards a book shelf. "The Heartless will attack you, should they be given the chance. They are dangerous, but I assume I don't have to tell you that."

Alexi sighed and then glanced at Xenon. Xenon shrugged a bit before Alexi spoke up once more. "Zexion mentioned something about the Heartless."

Xemnas hummed in thought. "And what would that be?"

"It was kind of...odd," Alexi addmitted as she shifted her weight from foot to foot. "He mentioned something called Kingdom Hearts...?"

Xemnas froze, eyes narrowing slightly at the book shelf before he faced the girls again. "Are you wondering what Kingdom Hearts is, exactly?"

"Well," Alexi glanced at Xenon and then nodded slowly. "Yes, sir."

Xemnas took a deep breath as he thought. "Xenon...the moon that we see from each window...what shape is it?"

"A heart," Xenon responded quickly, tilting her head.

"Yes," Xemnas nodded, smiling. "That, my dears, is Kingdom Hearts. When a heart is released by the Keyblade, those hearts join Kingdom Hearts."

"I see," Alexi murmured, thinking. She bit her lip again and then stood up a bit straighter. "That's good...right?"

"Yes, we want Kingdom Hearts to be complete," Xemnas nodded as he leaned gently against one of the book shelves. "When Kingdom Hearts is complete, we too can finally be complete."

Xenon frowned in confusion as she let those words sink in. "What do mean by that?"

"Hearts," Xemnas stated silently. "We will be granted our very own hearts."

"That...but..." Alexi racked her brain for something to say, something that would make sense. "...We have hearts...already..."

"We are Nobodies," Xemnas began silently, staring at the blonde with searing eyes. "We are...the remains of an old heart, the left over. We came from darkness...at one time, even you were a Heartless. We are higher level beings, ones who seem so complete, yet we lack one vital thing...a heart. We can feel no emotions, so it makes certain things easier. The only things we base our actions on are the memories we hold of our former selves."

"Memories," Alexi echoed, her voice silent. "But...what do you mean? I don't remember anything before the time you found me. There's nothing beyond that, no memories of a former self."

"It's the same for me," Xenon muttered, a small frown on her lips. "I don't recall anything either..."

Xemnas nodded. "Yes, well...you two are a special case, like Roxas. Roxas cannot remember anything of his former self as well. They'll come to you in time, I suppose; do not dwell on the matter for too long."

Both girls shared an unsure look before Xemnas sighed softly. "Go now; go play with the others. I can only explain so much to such young minds."

Xenon turned and headed out but Alexi didn't budge, staring at Xemnas with a look of confusion. Xemnas raised an eyebrow at her, waiting until Xenon had dissapeared from view to speak. "What troubles you, young one?"

Alexi hesitated and then looked away. "I don't...understand a lot of this. What your saying about hearts and everything...it confuses me."

"You'll understand in time," Xemnas assured, walking over and turning the girl around. He urged her towards the door gently. "Now, go play and do not worry, alright?"

Alexi sighed and nodded, leaving.

Xenon had already made it back to the Gray Room, finding only Zexion left. The shorter male was sitting on the couch, a book held gently in his hands. Xenon sat beside him with a small sigh. Zexion glanced at her. "I apologize if the mission upset you."

Xenon blinked and then shook her head. "No, it's fine...I think Alexi was more upset than I was."

"Yes," Zexion closed his book and placed it in his lap. "She's a bit of a sensative one, isn't she?"

"Guess so," Xenon shrugged. "...She's confused, mostly."

"She's young," Zexion nodded. "I think Xemnas mentioned her being a tad younger than you, existance wise. You came to be before she did. She'll understand everything eventually."

Xenon glanced at Zexion, her eyes swimming with questions. "...I think I get it, though. The Heartless are capturing hearts and the only weapon that can free those hearts are the Keyblade...which Roxas weilds. Those hearts join Kingdom Hearts and then...we gain our own hearts in the end; we become "complete"."

"That's the idea," Zexion nodded, leaning back into the couch. "However, since we have only one of the Keyblade's chose, it will take us quite some time. Time, you see, means many things for us here. You never know what the superior is planning...or who he'll want to get rid of first. I, myself, am never really sure. The only ones who are always aware are Saix and Axel."

"Axel," Xenon turned and stared at the boy. "Why Axel? What makes him so special?"

"...He's the Organization's way of dealing with useless members," Zexion muttered in a quiet voice.

Xenon looked away, staring down at her lap. "...He kills the members...that are not needed."

Zexion nodded, closing his eyes. "Yes, he does. He isnt cruel, though; he's actually a fairly nice guy. In fact, he seems to have taken a liking to Alexi."

Xenon nodded and then gasped slightly as she gazed at Zexion. "He wouldn't...kill Alexi, would he?"

Zexion stared at the brown haired girl and then stood up, staring ahead of him blankly. "If he was given the order to destroy her, he would have no choice. If Xemnas wanted Alexi dead...Axel would do it."

"That's not right," Xenon stood in a flash, glaring at the back of the boy's head. "Axel wouldn't dare-"

"Orders," Zexion reminded gently, looking down. "You follow orders...that's it. End of story."

Xenon's fists clenched at her sides and she looked away. "...That isn't fair."

Zexion sighed as he began to walk out of the room. "Life isn't fair, Xenon."

* * *

Alexi felt her eye twitch as she stared at the red haired annoyance that had made it's self comfortable on her bed. She sighed, crossing her arms. "Axel, get off my bed."

From the window, Roxas scoffed. "Not even Xemnas himself can move Axel when he's comfortable."

Axel grinned from the bed, scooting over and patting the space beside him. "Lay by me, girly."

"...No thanks you," Alexi muttered, smiling a bit. "You might do something weird."

"Weird," Axel sat up, hurt. "I'm not weird; I'm amazing. Got it memorized?"

"Whatever floats your boat," Demyx laughed from the floor, leaning up against one of the white walls with his sitar in his lap. "Though, I wouldn't call you amazing."

Axel rolled his eyes and gave Alexi a sincere look. "I won't do anything funny; sit by me, at least."

Alexi sighed and nodded, walking over and sitting beside the red head. Axel smiled, leaning against the girl and chuckling. "See, not so bad right?"

"Yet," Roxas snickered, earning him a glare from the red head.

"Chill, Ax," Demyx smiled, shaking his head. "We're just playing with you."

Axel huffed and then looked at Alexi. He bit his lip absently as he reached out, brushing a stray strand of hair away from the girl's face. Alexi's face flushed bright red and she turned away quickly. "Uh...th-thanks."

Axel smiled softly, nodding. Roxas and Demyx shared knowing looks, fighting down their smug grins. Alexi cleared her throat and looked over at Roxas. "Hey, Roxas?"

The other blonde looked at her. "Yeah?"

"...Do we get a mission with you?" Alexi asked curiously as she leaned against Axel, causing the red head to grow stiff.

Roxas thought for a few moments and then shrugged. "You might, I don't know. Usually Saix or Xemnas chooses who goes with who."

"Solo missions too," Demyx added thoughtfully. "But you and Xenon won't be getting solo missions just yet; too young."

"Young," Alexi huffed, rolling her eyes. "You guys keep calling us that..."

"Well it's true," Axel smiled as he playfully nuzzled the girl's cheek. "You two are the babies."

Alexi flushed a bright red and shoved the older male away with a small huff. "I'm not a baby; I can fend for myself just fine!"

"Oh," Axel challenged as he stood up, smirking at the girl. "Care to bring out your weapon and prove it?"

Alexi hesitated and then shook her head. "I'm still not used to the whole weapon summoning thing. Sorry, Axel."

Axel rolled his eyes and plopped back down beside the girl. "That's fine; i'll see it sooner or later. But, what's your ability?"

"Lightning," The girl replied with a small shrug.

"Like Larxene," Demyx smiled, laughing a bit. "Only she's nicer than Larxene was...and not as scary."

Alexi tilted her head as she gently lifted Axel's hand, toying with the gloved fingers idly. "Who's Larxene? I heard Xemnas mention her the other day too."

"She was another member," Roxas yawned, leaning back against the window. "She had lightning abilities too...she was kind of a-"

"Bitch," Axel cut in, pulling his hand free and poking Alexi's nose.

"Axel," Roxas dead panned. "I was going to say she was a hot tempered woman."

Axel rolled his eyes, looking at Demyx. "She was a bitch, wasn't she?"

Demyx smiled and looked back at his sitar. "I don't speak ill of the dead, bro."

Axel smirked. Alexi smiled a bit and grabbed the male's hand again, running her fingers over the gloved skin and looking up and frowning. "So how'd she die?"

Axel shrugged. "She screwed up during a mission; end of story. Too many Heartless for her to handle, I guess."

Alexi nodded slowly and let Axel's hand fall from hers. She laid down and hugged her pillow, staring up at the ceiling. "...Poor Larxene."

All three boys looked at Alexi in slight surprise. Roxas smiled and Demyx shook his head, smiling as well. It was Axel who scoffed. "Not really."

Alexi frowned and hugged her pillow tighter. "Axel... that's mean."

"Sorry, its true," Axel shrugged, looking at the girl. "She was... mean. I'm glad she's gone."

Alexi frowned and sighed. Axel, after a few silent moments, reached out and lightly stroked the girl's head. "You should sleep."

Alexi pouted slightly but nodded. "Yeah, ok..."

Roxas and Demyx stood too, waving quicky and dragging Axel out. Alexi sighed again and turned on her side and stared at the moon. Xemnas's voice echoed in her head, making her close her eyes. "...I don't understand..."

**So its gettin more serious than the last chapter. Review, tell us what ya think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kingdom Hearts

**This took FOREVER to write...but it's worth it!**

**Enjoy~**

_Chapter 3_

* * *

_"You will always find your way back to each other. An **unbreakable connection**."_

* * *

The next week went by in a blur. The girls learned magic and how to use it, they learned more about Heartless and they learned about the other members too.

Saix, they had learned, was just as mysterious as Xemnas, but a litter ruder. He was curt and sometimes used long or complicated words to confuse people. They didn't like him, but they tolerated him. Xaldin, they didn't like at all. He was weird and rude and, as Xenon would say, "annoying".

Vexen was another one neither girl liked. Alexi had a special word for him; "creepy". That's how both girls saw him; a creeper. He was quiet and his eyes were always watching them...they didn't like him one bit.

Loxord wasn't so bad and they didn't mind him. He was fair and he had even spent a few choice days teaching them card games. Xigbar, on the other hand, neither girl liked at all. They liked _Vexen _more than they liked Xigbar. He was mean and cruel and, as they noticed, just plain weird.

They didn't think much of the other members, either, save for Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Zexion and Marluxia. Roxas, they had come to realize, was alot more like them than they had thought. He was funny and liked to joke, but was also thoughtful and always thinking about something. Xenon enjoyed the boy's company and Alexi was always running off with him, much to Axel's displeasure.

Then, of course, Axel. Axel, Xenon saw, didn't seem anything like an assasin. He joked around too much, was too playful and, she noticed with slight annoyance, he was a major flirt. Xenon did, however, find it humorous that Alexi was clueless to the red head's obvious advances. All in all, both girls liked Axel, Alexi maybe a little more than Xenon...

Demyx, both girls tolerated. He was a bit loud and too into things, but he was also funny and gentle when he was toned down. He was the complete opposite of his lover, Zexion, who both girls took a liking to as well. Zexion was quiet mostly, and a bit reserved, but he was also smart and helpful.

Then, there was Marluxia. Neither girl liked him, but they didnt dislike him either. He was little more than odd, but in a quiet way. They would always see him watching, his eyes usually following Roxas around...Alexi had promptly named him, "The Stalker". But, he was also pretty, hence Alexi's other nickname for him. "Pretty boy".

The girls had also learned about each other. Alexi had learned more about Xenon. She had found that the girl was silent, but it wasn't for any particular reason; that's just how she was. Alexi had also noticed that Xenon could be funny at times, and had a sense of humor much like her own. Xenon was nice and strong, was also easy to get along with too. All in all, Alexi liked Xenon very much.

Xenon had also learned a few things about Alexi as well. Alexi seemed to always be thinking, like Roxas. Xenon would see it during their missions before and after they defeated Heartless. Alexi was thinking, always, always thinking. The blonde could also be quite loud, as she had learned while on a very inferiorating mission with Demyx. But, mostly, Alexi was normal. She wasn't too quiet and she was kind. Xenon had also noticed at the girl had a thing for sweets, namely brownies. Axel, of course, took full advantage of that.

All in all, both girls were very fond of eachother.

Xemnas took very careful notice of this...

* * *

"Your mission," Saix muttered, looking at the four in front of him. "Is a very high class and special one. Try not to mess it up?"

Axel rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Seriously, I love your faith in us."

Roxas, Alexi and Xenon chuckled and Saix sighed. "Find and destroy the Heartless threat, don't mess up."

"Got cha," Axel muttered, opening a dark corridor and stepping through. the other members followed and they came to Twilight town yet again.

Alexi looked around and then at Axel. "So, do we split up?"

Axel thought for a moment and then grinned. "Sure! Roxy and Xenon will go off and you and I can-"

"Not happening," Roxas deadpanned, rolling his eyes. "We stay together so you don't start molesting her."

Axel groaned, huffing as he crossed his arms. "You're seriously no fun, Roxy."

"Don't call me that," Roxas mutteredm begining to walk. "Let's get moving."

Alexi and Xenon shared small shrugs before following the blonde boy, Axel right behind them. for the most part, the town was calm. There were no Heartless, at least they didn't see any. after a good twnety minutes of walking around, roxas stopped and sighed. "Damn it, it's probably in the tunnels underground..."

Axel groaned. "Man, that's a giant maze."

"Don't complain," Xenon said with a slight smirk, elbowing the tall redhead playfully. "Let's go."

Axel rolled his eyes, leading the way as they approached the entrance to the tunnels leading underground. Once they were in, Axel pressed a bit closer to Alexi. "Don't worry, you can hold my hand if it gets to creepy for you."

Alexi blinked up at him before tilting her head. "I can't hold Roxas' hand?"

Axel felt his eye twitch. "No, roxas has germs; hold mine." To stress his point, Axel grabbed the girl's hand in his own, his cheeks dusted a light shade of pink.

Alexi looked at their hands and blushed too, looking away. "Uh..."

Roxas snickered and slapped Axel's hand away from Alexi. "Easy, Axel."

Axel huffed. Xenon snickered too, smiling at Axel and walking ahead of Axel with Alexi. "Let's go, boys."

The four of them made their way down the tunnels, looking around and eventually coming to a stop. They were deep in the tunnels now, a cold chill blowing through the tunnels. Alexi shivered, pressing closer to the closest body to her, which just happened to be Axel. Axel blinked and then smirked a bit. "You scared, Blondie?"

Alexi shook her head. "No...just cold..."

Axel smirked to himself, wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulders. "Well then, no worries; I'm super warm, after all."

Alexi hesitated before pressing closer, a frown on her lips. "I have a bad feeling about this place."

Xenon nodded, her hook blades appearing in her hands. "Yeah."

It was then they heard it, a loud, rumbling sound with a hint of cracking...like stones being rolled or broken. All four whirled around, eyes widening at the giant figure before them. Alexi gulped, her katana flashing into her hand. "What the hell...?"

"Darkside," Axel muttered, chakrams already spinning in his hands. "Just freaking great."

The Darkside stood still for a moment before its large hand swiped out, knocking all four of them to different ends of the room. Roxas stood and growled, wiping his mouth and summoning his KeyBlade. "You guys ready?"

Axel stood, a feral smirk on his lips. "Well, I guess."

Xenon smirked too, glancing at the boys. "It's kind of tiresome..."

"But," Alexi shrugged a bit, smiling. "Saix did tell us not to screw up."

That was all they needed; the playful banter before the brutality of the fight. Roxas took a deep breath and they ran.

The Darkside slammed it's hand down, barely knocking Axel off his feet. Axel's chakrams spun, fire engulfing them and he flung them through the air. Alexi paused for a moment, her cheeks flushing as she noted just how..._sexy _Axel looked while fighting.

_What the hell?!, _Alexi shook her head quickly, jabbing her katana into the ground. Lightning sparked and exploded, racing over the stone floor and hititng the Darkside the same time Axel's chakrams stabbed into it. The creature thrashed and Xenon slashed with her hook blades, the creatures legs marked with glowing orange scars that oozed a black liduid; Heartless blood.

Roxas lunged next before any of them had the chance, jumping as high as he could manage and slicing across the Darkside's chest with the Keyblade. He skidded back just as quickly, watching as the blood oozed out of the beasts chest like a flowing river. He looked at the others, thinking. "Axel, go for the head. Xenon, the legs and Alexi, just keep shocking it."

Axel snickered a bit. "Yeah, stay on the sidelines, Blondie."

Alexi hissed under her breath, shaking her head. "Better idea Roxas; Axel and Xenon go for the legs, I'll go for the middle. When we have it at it's knees, you strike, Roxas."

The other three blinked in slight surprise, a small smirk on Axel's lips. "Damn Roxy, she out smarted you."

Roxas rolled his eyes, throwing a nod at Alexi. "Ok, we'll try your plan, then."

Axel was off in a second, Xenon on his heels as they ran at the Darkside's legs. Alexi took a very quick breath before rushing foreward, jumping and slashing at the creature with electricity sparking off her blade. Axel's flames lit up one of the creature's legs while Xenon cut into the other leg, orange, sizzling slashes appearing.

Roxas waited, watching as the Darkside eventually fell to it's knees, swatting at his friends. He ran, jumping high and bringing the blade of his Keyblade down on the creature's face. It writhed and twitched before exploding into a puff of dark smoke, a large, glowing pink heart flying up and into the sky. The four of them panted a bit, smiling at each other.

"Well," Axel laughed breathlessly. "That's my monthly work out, I don't know about you three."

Roxas nodded in agreement, Keyblade dissapearing. "That was kinda fun, though."

"Yeah," Xenon agreed with a tiny smile.

Alexi smiled but glanced back at where the Darkside had been. Black blood stained the stone floor, splattered everywhere. Her stomach flipped and she winced, looking away and catching the eye of Xenon. The other girl tilted her head at Alexi before Alexi smiled, turning and looking at Axel. "Can we get out of here? It's cold."

"Right," Axel opened a dark corridor but then frowned, shaking his head. "No, wait! Let's hang out for a while."

Alexi frowned. "And do what...?"

"Clock Tower," Axel stated, grinning. "You girls go wait up there; Roxy and I will meet ya up there."

The two boys were gone then and Xenon and Alexi sighed. They made their way out of the tunnels, opening a dark corridor and suddenly atop the bell tower, looking over the town and at the setting sun. Alexi stood on the ledge, closing her eyes as a breeze blew by, her hair blowing gently. "Wow..."

"You seemed upset," Xenon stated quietly from her side, but not on the ledge. Alexi glanced back at her as she continued. "Before we left and you looked at the blood from the Darkside...it seemed to upset you."

Alexi took a deep breath, blue eyes locked on the setting sun. "Do we even get upset? I thought we feel no emotions."

Xenon blinked ever so slightly, frowning a little. She reached out and yanked Alexi back by the back of her cloak, sighing. "You're going to fall, idiot."

Alexi smiled a bit, crossing her arms as she gazed up at the sky. The blue had faded to a mixture of pink and orange, the clouds also pink, standing out against the still color shifting sky. "...The sky is beautiful."

Xenon glanced at the other girl and then looked towards the horizon. "Yeah, I guess so."

Alexi smiled a bit, turning so that she faced Xenon. "You're kind of weird, you know that?"

Xenon blinked, rolling her eyes. "Like you aren't?"

"I know I am," Alexi admitted with a cheeky grin, looking towards the horizon once more. She sighed softly, her smile fading. "Hey...Xenon?"

"Hm?" The other girl didn't look at her.

"...You think it's true..." Alexi whispered, fists clenching behind her back. "What Xemnas said, I mean? Do you...think it's true?"

Xenon hesitated, shrugging slightly. "What else is there to believe, Alexi?"

"Exactly," Alexi muttered, shaking her head. "We don't know anything...how do we know they didn't just fill our heads with lies?"

"Alexi," Xenon warned, turning to fully face her. "You shouldn't question what we're told, remember?"

Alexi opened her mouth to speak but was promptly cut off when a Dark corridor opened beside them, Roxas and Axel stepping out, each of them holding something blue in their hands. Xenon tilted her head curiously. "What's that?"

"Sea Salt Ice cream," Roxas stated with a smile, holding a blue popsicle out to Xenon. "It's really good."

Xenon took one and Alexi took the one offered by Axel, tilting her head. "Sea Salt...? That doesn't sound good at all..."

"It's delicious," Axel assured, licking at his as if to prove the point. He winked at both girls. "Try it."

Axel tried hers first, sticking out her tongue and licking it quickly. She blinked before a smile broke out on her face. "It...isn't bad! Not too sweet and definatly not bland. Xenon, try yours!"

Xenon rolled her eyes but did so, blinking in surprise. "Yeah...yeah, it's good!"

The boys grinned, turning and taking a seat on the ledge Alexi had been standing on a moment earlier. The girl's joined them, Alexi beside Axel and Xenon beside her. The four of them stared at the setting sun, soft smiles on their lips as they slowly ate their ice cream.

"This is nice," Axel finally murmured, sighing in content as he tossed his popsicle stick aside. At the three questioning glances he was given, he smiled. "You know...being here and relaxing with you guys. It used to be just me and Roxas but...now it just seems...better. No offense, Roxy."

"No, I get it," Roxas said with a small chuckle. "I know what you mean...it's nice being with others."

Xenon smiled. "Well, I'm glad we can entertain you two."

Alexi smiled softly, finishing her ice cream and tossing the stick away. She tilted her head, taking a deep breath. "...It's not always going to be like this...is it?"

Roxas blinked a little and glanced in the girl's direction. "What do you mean?"

Alexi, realizing she had said that aloud, bit her lip. The other three stared at her, waiting. "...You know...fun and serene like this. I...just have that feeling like...things won't be this easy anymore, like we should treasure these moments we have together because something might come and rip us apart."

There was a peaceful silence, the other three thinking. Xenon took a deep breath, slowly looking back at the setting sun. "...I won't go away."

"Me neither," Roxas replied, smiling brightly. He laughed softly, shrugging. "I kind of like you guys."

"Same here," Axel snickered before growing serious. He looked at alexi, smiling softly; it made the girl's cheeks heat up. "I'll stay right here."

Alexi felt herself smile a bit before her eyes fell to her lap. "...Why?"

"Pft," Roxas chuckled again, louder. "We're friends, idiot, that's why."

"Best friends," Xenon added, nudging the grl with her elbow. "We're best friends."

"All four of us," Axel said with a nod, stading on the eldge. A breeze blew by, the ends of Axel's cloak swirling and his hair swaying. He grinned, crossing his arms. "The four of us...we're best friends, got it memorized, Alexi? We fight with and for each other, we protect each other...hell, we tease each other. ...We're best friends, and no matter what, we'll always be together. Even if something drags us apart...I'll find all your asses and force you to be with me again."

"That's...nice," Alexi couldn't help but giggle. However, Axel's little speech had made her smile and she too stood on the ledge, gripping Axel's arm just so she wouldn't fall. Roxas blinked and then rolled his eyes, looking at Xenon. "Guess we better join this idiot party, yeah?"

Standing, Xenon smirked. "We don't have a choice."

"Hell yeah," Axel smirked, both at his friends' comments and at the fact that Alexi was clinging his arm so tightly. "We're inseperable, baby."

Though his words were strong, Xenon couldn't help but see a lingering doubt in the male's cat green eyes. That troubled her for a moment but she shrugged it off.

Nothing should ruin this moment yet.

"Damn, Axel," Roxas said with a small smile. "Didn't know you were _that _cheesy."

"Shut it," Axel said, rolling his eyes. "I'm trying to be cool, you know."

"Riiiight," Roxas snickered, turning and opening a Dark corridor. "Come on, let's go before Saix comes looking for us."

Xenon and Axel followed the blonde in and Alexi hesitated, looking up at the sky. She remembered Axel's words and, slowly, she set a hand over her chest, frowning just slightly. "...What is this feeling I shouldn't have?"

* * *

It was late at night, or so everyone assumed, and Axel was wandering aimlessly through the castle. He figured everyone was either asleep or in their rooms, that's why when he heard soft and gentle music comming from the library, he paused. Peeking in, he found Demyx sitting in the windowsill, sitar in his lap as he gently strummed it. "Dem?"

Demyx paused, looking towards the red-head. He smiled a bit. "Oh, hey Axel. Couldn't sleep?"

"Guess not," Axel strode in, plopping on a chair he was guessing Zexion had left in there erlier that day. He stretched out his legs. "And you?"

"Same," Demyx said with a small shrug. He strummed a few chords, a gentle melody filling the air. He sighed a bit, a small smile on his lips. "...So you like her."

Axel blinked, eyes narrowing a bit in suspicion. "What?"

"Alexi, duh," Demyx said with a playful eyeroll. "You like her!"

Axel shrugged, a small smirk on his lips. "And if I did? What's the big deal?"

"No big deal," Demyx assured, shrugging. "...It's cute, though I saw it comming since-"

"Don't say it," Axel snapped, frowning suddenly. He paused, turning away from his friend. "I mean even if I did like her...hell, what's gonna happen? The boss wouldn't allow it."

"That's what's so cool," The blonde snapped, eyes wide. "Forbidden love!"

Axel stared at him. "...You're a moron, you know that? Shut up and play your music."

Demyx, had he been one for violence, probably would have hit the red-head by now. Instead, he sighed and shrugged. "...I'm just saying, it's cute...but yeah, I get what you're saying."

Axel stood, hands in his pockets. "I can't get that close, you know that. I don't know what the boss's plans are but if I get in the way..."

"You're such a chicken," Demyx snapped, standing as well. "Seriously, since when did you care?"

"Since she got here," Axel hissed, glaring with fire nipping at his finger tips.

Demyx stepped back, sighing. "Easy, I'll shut up, ok? Jeeze..."

For a moment, there was an awkward silence, neither male knowing what to say. Axel was too busy thinking an dDemyx was just...irked, though his small smile wouldn't tell you that.

"Go to bed," Axel finally sighed, turning on his heel. "You're annoying in the morning when you're tired."

Axel left the room before the blonde could utter another word, walking down the hall. He was annoyed, if anything. Yes, Demyx had a point on that but, at the same time, the blonde knew full well what position Axel was in.

"You look troubled," The voice made Axel sigh as he stopped.

Axel ran a hand through his hair, glaring to his left. "Saix."

The blue haired male stared blankly at him, arms crossed over his chest. "It's been a while since I've seen that expression on your face, Axel."

Axel looked away, staring at the wall instead. He shifted his weight from foot to foot for a moment before huffing in annoyance. "What do you want?"

Saix smirked just a little. "What, I can't check up on you?"

Axel frowned heavily, sighing. "...Is it about her?"

"It's about both of them," Saix replied cooly, shrugging just a little. When Axel said nothing, he continued. "I must say, I'm surprised Xenon doesn't recall you from back then."

Axel tensed up slightly. "...She never knew me."

"Well, neither did Alexi," Saix cut in with a smug smirk. "Yet it seemed as if you were expecting her to remember you from that day..."

"It's good she doesn't remember," Axel replied silently, closing his eyes. "...Remembering causes alot of bad stuff to happen."

Saix eyed the other male cautiously before scoffing, starting to walk off. "You're little attempts at keeping distance are back fireing on you; the more distance you put between her and yourself, the more you seem to want her...how sad."

Axel clenched his fists and growled under his breath. "...I know."

* * *

Another meeting, this one seeming to be more boring than the last. Roxas yawned and Demyx, seeming to be half asleep, slouched in his seat. "Dude, this is boring."

"Tell me about it," Marluxia groaned, running a hand through his lush hair. He sighed, glancing at Xenon who sat there, aimlessly staring at the ceiling. "Even the babies are bored."

"Don't call us that," Xenon huffed, glaring at bit at the man.

Alexi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's annoying."

"I'll stop calling you babies," Marluxia began with a smirk. "When you two stop calling me a creep."

"...Looks like you two are stuck with the tittle of babies, now," Zexion stated with a barely visible smirk.

"Yeah, 'Axel snickered, crossing his arms. "God knows Marluxia was born a creep."

"Says you," Marluxia hissed, looking at Axel. "You're a pervert, you little creep."

"I am not!" Axel snapped, sitting up straight. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the pink haired man. 'One more comment and I swear I'll burn every last rose bush you own, pretty boy."

Marluxia looked furious as he glared. "Touch my flowers and I'll feed you to the dusks."

Axel snickered again, nodding. "Whatever, Marly."

No one else could speak then, a dark corridor catching their attention. Xemnas appeared again, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Good tidings, my friends. It is with great joy that I inform you of yet another new addition."

Alexi's eyes widened a bit as she sat up straighter. Xenon tilted her head curiously as a figure stepped up beside Xemnas, hood pulled up. From what everyone could tell, it was another girl. However, they could not see her face.

Xemnas smiled a little. "Meet Xion, one of the Keyblade's chosen."

Roxas felt his eyes widen a bit._ Another Keyblade weilder...?_

Alexi couldn't help but shiver as she gazed at the new girl.

She definatly had a bad feeling and Xenon, frowning, looked at Axel. The red-head's eyes were narrowed in anxiety and that, Xenon knew, was bad.

Axel knew something that they didn't.

**Well, suspensefull yet again! wonder what Axel and Demyx and Zexion are hiding...and what Xemnas has in store for everyone... oh and warning for future chapters...**

**Xion will be MAJORLY OOC. mostly because Twixmonster and i hate Xion with the burning passion of a thousand suns...so xion is a real bitch here later...ahehe^^'**


	4. Chapter 4

**More of the Kingdom hearts goodness!**

**chapter 4**

* * *

_"Look as hard as you are able; you'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born...**even yours**"_

* * *

Xion...the name left a bitter taste in her mouth as Alexi whispered it to herself. She didn't like the girl, but she still managed to force up a smile during the following days when she saw her. Xion, they had learned, had short black hair and deep blue eyes. She was pretty quiet, but she somehow found a way to fit into Xenon, Alexi, Roxas and Axel's little group; she hung out with them whenever she could.

It irked Alexi, made her feel uneasy, but she brushed it off, trying to tell herself that it was probably normal to be suspicious of new additions. Currently, Alexi was in the library, seated by the window with a book craddled in her lap. she had been there for sometime, unaware that Roxas had been waching her for ten minutes...at least. The blonde boy cleared his throat. "Hey."

Alexi jumped a bit, looking up. "Oh, hey, Roxas."

Roxas smiled, walking over and sitting next to her. "Sorry to interupt your reading time, but you have a mission."

Alexi huffed, closing the book. "With who?"

"Me," Roxas offered up a shrug, still smiling. "Since Xenon is with Zexion on another mission."

Alexi hummed a bit before sighing. "Where are we going?"

"It's a new world," Roxas replied, grabbing the girls wrist and towing her towards the door. "Let's go, slow poke."

Alexi stumbbled and huffed but followed along, the two of them finding themselves in the gray room not too long after. Saix was waiting for them, as usual. "Are you two prepared to leave?"

Alexi glanced at Roxas before nodding. "Yeah, I guess so."

Roxas nodded in agreement. Saix waved them off, a Dark corridor opening. "Do be careful; it's a new world."

Both blondes nodded before walking through the corridor. They stepped out and Alexi winced at the sudden bright sunlight. "Ew..."

Roxas looked around before blinking and looking down at their feet. "Sand..."

There was sand everywhere! And, Alexi noticed with annoyance, it was hot. "Ugh...Where are we...?"

"Agrabah," Roxas replied. "At least, that's what I think it's called."

Alexi yawned and looked around again. "What exactly do we have to do here, Roxas?"

"I guess just look around, get intel," Roxas shrugged. "...Fight off Heartless if we find any."

Alexi nodded, mostly to herself. "...alright."

The two started walking, Alexi complaning every now and again about the sand that was seeping into her shoe. This town they were walking through, it was quiet and calm...almost unnatural. Alexi liked a good silence every now and again, but not like this; this was just...creepy. "Hey, Roxas? Have you goten to know Xion?"

Roxas paused, but only for a split second. "Sort of; she's a bit quiet, you know? She barely said a word to me during my mission with her, but I didn't really mind; the silence is good, especially since im usually with that loud mouth Axel."

At the mention of her favorite red head, Alexi smiled. "We're meeting said loud mouth at the clock tower with Xenon, right?"

"Yeah," Roxas ame to a stop, looking around.

It appeared that they were in what would normally be a trading center. Tents and stands lined with foods and goods lined the walls on each side, but there were no people in sight. Alexi tilted her head. "...This place is...like a ghost town..."

"There's gotta be a reason," Roxas murmured, crossing his arms over his chest. "I mean...there's always life in these worlds."

Alexi hesitated. "Well...maybe no one lives on this-"

"Jasmine!"

Roxas and Alexi flinched, Roxas quickly grabbing the girl's wrist and yanking her into a small alley. They both pressed against the wall, peeking out to see a tan, black haired boy run out. He was dressed in dirty, slightly ragged clothes, and a beautiful girl with long, flowing black hair ran to him. "Aladdin! Is that everybody?"

"Yeah," Aladdin, the boy, nodded, panting just slightly. "Are all the villagers safe in the palace?"

The Jasmine girl nodded. "Yes, now let's go before the sandstorm starts."

They watched the two run off, Alexi nodded slowly. "That's it, then. The people are taking shelter from a storm."

"Fun," Roxas grunted, sighing. They stepped out of the alley, Roxas running a hand through his hair. "Well, let's take one more look around, then we'll go. There doesn't seem to be anything-"

"Roxas!" Alexi yanked the boy back, a Shadow lunging and landing where the boy had previously been. Roxas whipped out his Keyblade, frowning. "Thanks...that thing would have gotten me."

"And if that one didnt," Alexi murmured, her Katana appearing in her hand as Shadows popped out of the sand in all directions. "Those would have."

Both of the blondes frowned, pressing back to back. Alexi muttered lightly, "We should have known it wasn't this easy..."

"Wishful thinking," Roxas chuckled, eyes narrowing at the steadily approaching Shadows.

The little creatures scurried and hissed, almost lunging but then retreating back a few feet. Alexi bit her lip. "Roxas, there's alot..."

"I know," Roxas murmured. "...Go!"

Both blondes flew, Roxas slashing his Keyblade down and Alexi stabbing into every Shadow that came close. Black blood flew in all directions, splattering on the sand and on their hands and blades. Alexi shook slightly, trying down to fight down the thought that always seemed to float through her mind at times like these; _This is so wrong..._

Roxas brought his Keyblade down, black blood splattered all around him. The Shadows were ready, tettering back and forth, claws and teeth ready to rip and tear at flesh. Roxas looked around, eyes widening when he saw even more of the creatures appear. "Holy shit...Alexi! There's more!"

Alexi whirled around, gasping. "Damn, where the hell...?!"

"There must be a portal or something they're comming from," Roxas gasped, barely dodging a clawed hand of a creature. He grunted, turning and driving the Keyblade into the creature's chest. "Alexi, go find it! I'll deal with these guys. It's somewhere near here, so go!"

Alexi sprinted off, slashing the heads off of Shadows as she went. She looked everywhere, blue eyes seeking out the dark, almost black blob that she knew was summoning the shadows. She had to find it, unless Roxas planned on fighting Shadows all day long. It was no where on the ground, she realized that. Her katana faded and she jumped up, grabbing onto the ledge of a building and hoisting herself up. She stood and looked around at the building tops she could see; wasn't there either. "It's on a higher roof, then..."

Alexi looked in the direction of Roxas, seeing the boy still slashing at the creatures. Black blood stained the sand around him and the walls of the buildings behind him, the blade of the Keyblade stained black. Alexi flinched, watching with slightly wide eyes as a Shadow's head went flying. She quickly shook her head, taking a shaky breath and jumping onto a higher roof. She swayed slightly, looking around. "Where the hell is it...?"

And then...she found it. It was across the street, on the highest point of the building across from her. Alexi watched as the blob churned and jiggled, Shadows appears out of the sand near Roxas yet again. "Damn it..."

Her katana appearing yet again, she bit her lip in thought. _I can't waste time and climb down and then climb back up over there...Roxas is out numbered...I need to get rid of that thing so we can kill those Shadows..._

That thought made her frown; kill Shadows? The very idea made her sick to her stomach; the Shadows had done nothing to them. Yes, the had attacked first, but that was on instinct. The Shadows knew nothing other than how to follow their instincts...it wasn't fair to kill them.

"Alexi," Roxas snarled, driving his Keyblade into th head of a very close, very wild Shadow. "Stop standing there! I can't keep this up forever, damn it!"

Alexi blinked back to reality, grasping her katana tighter. She grit her teeth, driving the katana into the building below her. Lightning flared up around her, zapping and hissing, and then slew down the length of the building and hit the sand, but then stopped. Alexi blinked. "Damn, sand doesn't carry electrical currents...!"

"_Alexi_!" Roxas yelled out, pressed against the wall as he slashed for dear life.

Alexi yanked her katana out, pointing the blade in the direction of the shadow blob. Her hands shook as she looked down at Roxas, still cornerd by the ever growing group of creatures. Was this fear, she was feeling? _Impossible...We don't feel anything...damn it, but I feel this..! Roxas, I'm scared...!_

"Damn it all!" Alexi screamed, lightning flying off the blade and directly at the blob. The blob exploded, black blood oozing down the side of a wall and, eventually, stainging the sand. Alexi grit her teeth and jumped down, running and driving her blade into the back of the closest Shadow. It screeched and writhed and Alexi kicked it aside, slashing down other shadows. Roxas, greateful the girl was back, smirked shakily and slashed down again.

When it was finally done, both blondes stared at the blood soaked ground, panting. Alexi's katana dissapeared and she leaned back against the wall, her shaking hand comming up to run through her hair. "That was..."

"Terrible," Roxas muttered back, Keyblade fading as he too fell against the wall. He stared uop at the sky, blinking. "...Ah shit."

Knowing that could mean nothing good, Alexi looke dup as well. Clouds were pulling in and just at that moment, the wind began to blow, sand flying madly through the air. Alexi groaned. "Sand storm..."

"Come on," Roxas grabbed her wrist, yanking her foreward as they ran. "We need to get back to the castle...or better yet, the clock tower."

They ran through the now heavily blowing sand, wincing when the sand decided to fly into their eyes. They opened their dark corridor quickly, running in and escaping from the deadly sand, and the blood stained corner they had been in.

* * *

Xenon yanked her hook blades out of a Heartless, watching as a heart floated up and flied into the sky. She frowned a bit, looking around. Heartless blood stained the ground of Twilight town and she met the eyes of Zexion. The boy walked up to her, hands in his cloak pockets. "That's done, then."

Xenon's weapons dissapeared and she nodded. "Yeah...Hey, I need to go. I have to meet the others somewhere."

The girl turned and Zexion stared. "You're meeting up with the others...will Xion be there?"

Xenon hesitated, a small frown on her lips. "Probably...she had a mission with Axel, so he'll probably bring her along."

"...Watch Alexi around her," Zexion's voice was cold in warning. "Watch Xion around Axel...nothing good will come of that girl's presence."

Xenon whirled around, eyes slightly wide. "what are you talking about?"

Zexion opene dhis mouth but then stopped himself, looking away. "...You wouldn't understand...but let's just say...someone very close to you...is starting to becomg consumed in darkness."

Xenon stood still, staring at him. She knew he wouldn't say anything more, and that just by saying what he did, he was possibly endangering himself. She looked away. "Darkness can be turned to light...can it not?"

"...Not this time," Zexion opened a dark corridor, eyes blank. "You better get going."

Xenon watched as the boy left and then she frowned, turning and walking towards the clock tower. Her mind, now, was racing. Darkness? What had he meant?...And who was he referring too?...

_"Watch Alexi around her...Watch Xion around Axel...nothing good will come of this girls presence."_

Xenon frowned in confusion before shaking it off; she'd worry about it later. Righ now, she had to get to the clock tower. She opened her own dark corridor and walke din, suddenly stepping onto the clock tower. Roxas and Alexi were already there, smiling at her. Roxas crossed his arms. "Well, you beat Axel."

Xenon smiled, walking over to them. "He's late again?"

"Yeah," Roxas nodded. "But he's with Xion, so that's probably why; she still has alot to learn."

Alexi frowned just slightly. "He should be here soon, though."

The three sat at the edge of the clock tower, Alexi staring blankly at the horizon. "We went to a new world today."

Xenon raised an eyebrow. "How was it?"

"Hot," Roxas grunted, yawning. "It was like a desert."

"There were tons of Shadows, too," Alexi muttered, frowning. "They kept comming...we kept killing them..."

Xenon and Roxas fell silent, Alexi's sudden distant mood draining any life within them as well. It was hard to talk to Alexi, they had learned, because almost anything could change her mood in the blink of an eye. Fighting Heartless, however, seemed to do it quicker. Alexi sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Sorry..."

"Fighting Heartless sure does upset you," Roxas muttered, smiling softly.

Alexi shrugged lightly. "Well...it's not like they attack on purpose...they do it out of survival instinct, so it's not fair that we just...kill them."

"It's our job," Xenon murmured back, looking at her friend. "...You shouldn't think so far into it."

"I know," Alexi sighed. "...It's just...annoying..."

Before the other two could responde, they heard the soft sound of a corridor opening, and then Axel's booming laugh. "That was great, Xion!"

"Thanks," Xion stepped out of the portal with Axel, smiling.

Axel smiled at the black haired girl before looking at the other three. "Yo, you guys are early!"

"No," Roxas smirked, shaking his head. "You're just late."

"Pfft," Axel crossed his arms, looking at Xion. "They say we're late!"

Xion smiled, nudging Axel playfully. Alexi frowned a bit at the action, eyes narrowed; why were Xion and Axel so close all of a sudden...? Axel grinned, ruffling Xion's hair and then walking over to stand behind Alexi. He leaned over her, making Alexi tilt her head back to stare at him. Axel grinned. "Hey there."

"Hi," alexi muttered, looking away and back at the horizon.

Axel pouted, nudging Roxas over with his foot and sitting between him and Alexi. "You're angry with me."

"Am not," Alexi muttered."right," Axel smirked. "We don't feel anger..."

Alexi rolled her eyes, looking at the man with a small frown. "You sound like Xemnas."

Axel frowned, looking up and watching as Xion sat by Xenon. The black haired girl met Axel's eye and grinned at him, Axel grinning back. Alexi felt her chest tighten and she clenched her fists, looking away from Axel. "How did your mission go?"

"It was great," Axel smiled, nodding. "You should have seen Xion and her Keyblade, almost as amazing as Roxas!"

Roxas chcukled. "Nice."

"Yeah," Axel agreed, nodding. "She was amazing."

Alexi frowned, though she didn't know why. Her chest was tight, almost to the point where she felt suffocated. She looked at her lip, biting her lip and closing her eyes. Xenon looked at her, head tilted. _Alexi...what's wrong...?_

Alexi stood up, catching Axel's attention. "Alexi?"

"I forgot," Alexi forced a smile, opening a corridor. "I was supposed to talk to Demyx about something. Sorry, but I need to go."

Xenon and Roxas shared a quick glance and Axel frowned, standing. "Oh come on, I'm sure Demyx can wait."

"Let her go," Xion cut in, smiling. "She want's to go, let her, Axel. You still have me to talk to."

Alexi's eyes narrowed for a split second before she smiled at Axel. "Yeah, you and I can hang out later, ok?"

Axel stepped back, nodding. "Yeah...ok."

Alexi turned and walked through her corridor, appearing in the gray room. It was empty, to her releife, and she plopped on the couch, he rface in her hands. She didn't know why her chest felt so tight, or why Xion's presence with Axel had put her into such a frayed state. She rubbed her temples, closing her eyes. "What am I feeling...?"

"Jealousy perhaps," A voice snickered, startling her. She looked up, meeting the smirking gaze of Marluxia. He strode towards her, sitting next to her. "Well, I would assume it was jealousy, at least."

Alexi sighed, looking away from the pink haired man. "Hey, Marluxia...what are you muttering about?"

Marluxia smirked. "You're jealous...of Xion."

Alexi frowned, looking at the floor. "That's impossible...we don't feel emotions, remember?"

"You believe such rubbish," Marluxia chuckled, leaning back into the couch. "You're jealous because Axel has taken such a quick liking to Xion..."

Alexi frowned, slowly looking up at the smirking man. "...You know something you aren't telling me."

"I know alot of things," Marluxia muttered idly, toying with a strand of his pink hair. "We all know alot of things."

Alexi looked away from him and frowned at the floor. "...Marly...do you think it's possible that I...like...Axel?"

"Well of course you do," Marluxia grinned. "You're his friend; you can't be friends with someone you don't like."

"I meant..." Alexi bit her lip in thought. "...More than...a friend..."

Marluxia looked at the blonde, a small smirk on his lips. "Well...it's possible. But then again, we cannot feel such things...remember? Or so Xemnas says."

Alexi sighed and shook her head. "...I don't understand this..."

Truley, she didn't. Xemnas said they had no hearts, could not feel real emotions, so did that mean the friendship she held with Roxas and Axel and, dare she say it, Xenon, were not real either? And what about her "feelings" towards Axel alone...?

All of it was confusing, made her head hurt just to consider it. She stood, looking at Marluxia. "Thanks for talking, I guess."

She walked towards the hall and Marluxia smirked. "Just...do be careful, Alexi...don't think too much on this; you'll upset the superior."

Alexi left and walked down the hall with a heavy frown. _It's the superior who's made me like this..._

* * *

Axel frowned as he stared out Demyx's window. "...I don't get her."

"She's a girl, Ax," Demyx reminded, strumming his sitar. "A man will _never _understand a girl, you know that."

Axel sighed and turned to stare at his friend. He frowned, arms crossed. "...I don't know what to do about her...or Xion..."

"Xion," Demyx seemed to frown and he set his sitar aside. "...Alexi and her...well, Zexion already warned Xenon..."

"He isn't supposed to," Axel hissed lowly, fists clenching. "He'll get in trouble and-"

"He refuses to let Xemnas play those two girls like pawns," Demyx snapped, blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'd like to think you would be the same way...but maybe i'm wrong."

Axel huffed and looked away, kicking himself away from the wall and headed for the door. "You never bite the hand that feeds you."

Demyx scoffed. "It's those hands that are doing the biting, dumbass."

**Meow dem...jeeze...ook for our few readers out there, reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter!Took long enough -_-**

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_"The closer you get to the light, **the greater your shadow becomes**."_

* * *

A mission with _her. _Alexi almost groaned when Roxas had told her that she and Xenon had a mission with Xion, but Saix had been there was well and complaining was not tolerated. So, she simply nodded and waited. Currently, she was seated on the couch in the gray room, Roxas and Axel on either side of her. Axel, of course, had an arm slung around the girl's shoulders. "So, try not to miss me on your mission."

"No worries there," Alexi murmured, shrugging the male's arm off her.

Axel blinked a bit at the rejection, but shrugged it off. "Aw, don't be mean!"

Alexi stood and frowned, walking across the room to stand by the window. Axel blinked and looked at Roxas, whispering, "What did I do?"

"You breathed?" Roxas muttered, shrugging.

Axel frowned and crossed his arms, looking away. _She's mad at me...I know she's supposed to be but...this isn't right at all..._

"Xenon," Roxas smiled, announcing that the other girl had walked in.

Xenon glanced at them before nodding a little. "Hi."

Alexi, by the window, looked over her shoulder and then away. Saix, who had been silently watching the whole time, greeted Xenon as well. "Hello, Xenon. I assume you're ready for your mission?"

"Yeah," The girl nodded. "Who am I going with?"

"Alexi," Saix stated, before being cut off by Alexi herself.

"And Xion." Alexi muttered, frowning at the window.

Xenon paused before nodding slowly. "Right...ok, then."

Axel stood, leaning closer to Xenon. "Watch out for Alexi; she's on one, I think."

"No," Roxas shook his head quickly. "Axel just pissed her off."

"Oh, nice," Xenon sighed, crossing her arms. She walked over to Alexi, poking her in the shoulder.

Alexi glanced at her before looking back out the window. "I'm fine."

Xenon stared at her but stayed silent; Alexi would talk about it if she was really bugged. Xenon looked away as she heard footsteps enter the room. Xion was there, a smile on her lips. Saix looked at her. "Are you ready to depart, Xion?"

"Yes," The black haired girl nodded.

Alexi rolled her eyes, turning and opening a dark corridor. "Good, let's go."

Xion smiled again, following the girl in. Xenon paused and threw a look at Axel. The red head seemed troubled, his eyes narrowed in Saix's direction. Xenon bit her lip as she walked in to the corridor.

They were at a castle, one thatwas dark in color. Xenon looked at Alexi. "So what do we have to do?"

Alexi thought for a second. "We-"

"We have to look around and gather information," Xion cut Alexi off with a smile. "And kill Heartless, of course."

Alexi frowned. "Yes...don't cut me-"

"Let's hurry," Xion urged, walking towards the castle. "I want to hurry and see Axel."

Alexi's eye twitched as she reached out, yanking the other girl back by the hood of her cloak. "We go first, and we take as long as we want. Axel will wait."

Xenon walked past them both, glancing at Xion. "Just follow us."

Xion frowned but nodded. They approached the castle, Xion tapping Alexi's shoulder. "There's a beast here, just so you know."

"Beast," Xenon repeated, looking at the other girl. "What kind of beast?"

"I don't know," Xion shrugged. "All I know is we're supposed to be careful and not let it see us."

"Obviously," Alexi muttered under her breath.

Xion narrowed her blue eyes. "You don't have to be snippy."

Alexi turned back to the dark haired girl and took a deep, calming breath. "...Xion, don't snap at your superiors. Let's just get this damn mission over with.'

"Then I can see Axel?" Xion grinned.

Xenon stepped between the two before anything else could be said, shoving Alexi towards the castle. "Let's just go."

They approached the castle, walking in slowly. It was dim inside, but spacious. Alexi glanced around, her irritation fading slightly. "This place is huge..."

"Yeah," Xenon murmured, stopping. "Where...do we go from here...?"

"Anywhere," Alexi shrugged as she walked ahead of them. "Keep your eyes open; anything you see that seems odd, remember it."

"We know," Xion muttered.

Alexi frowned and looked over her shoulder. "Shut...up."

Xion rolled her blue eyes but said nothing more. Walking around, the three girls found nothing too interesting. The castle was amazing, that much they were able to notice. It was huge, with a sort of gothic, ancient twist and it made them all interested, but that wasn't why they were here and they knew it. They came to a hall way, a voice stopping them.

"The master is just so worked up," Once voice, obviously stressed out, hurried.

"Hide," Alexi hissed.

The three of them ducked behind the stair case banister beside them, peeking out slowly. Xenon blinked once, then twice, then three times. "A...talking clock?"

"And candle," Xion murmured.

And indeed there was a clock and candle, both of which were arguing quietly with each other in the hall. The candle sighed. "We cannot let him sulk in there forever; Miss Bell will get sad!"

"Well, we can't force him out," The clock snapped, rolling it's eyes. "Honestly..."

"That's...not normal," Alexi stated slowly.

"Obviously," Xion muttered. She frowned a bit and looked at the other two girls. "So, what do we do?"

"Shh," Alexi slapped a hand over the girl's mouth, eyes locked on the talking clock. "Let me listen first."

"I'll see what I can do," The candle muttered as he began to hop away. "You stay and keep watch for those Heartless."

"So Heartless are here, too," Xenon murmured silently.

Alexi let go of Xion, watching as the candle left and the clock remained, looking around cautiously. Alexi frowned just a little. "We have to get passed him..."

"How?" Xenon murmured.

"That's so easy," Xion stood straight, taking a step out of their hiding spot.

Alexi grew wide eyed, lashing out and yanking the girl back roughly by her wrist. "Get down here, moron! You can't just walk out like that, idiot! What if you get us caught?!"

"Ow, Xion hissed, yanking her arm free. "Let go of me, Alexi!"

"Then stay down," Alexi hissed. "I told you already; do as we say!"

"You're taking forever," Xion muttered sourly, rolling her eyes in irritation. "Just smash the clock and go."

"Oh, I'll smash something," Alexi growled out, clenching her fists. "But it won't be the damn clock."

Xion grit her teeth before a small smirk formed on her lips. "Touch me and Axel will get angry."

Xenon barely had time to react, her hand forcing down Alexi's left wrist that had gone to punch, but the blonde's katana appeared in her right hand, the blade pressed against Xion's throat. Alexi's blue eyes were narrowed dangerously, body shaking in anger. "...What is Axel to you, huh?"

"Alot," Xion muttered as she absently shrugged. "And I'm alot to him."

"Both of you," Xenon snapped, pulling Alexi back a little. "Stop arguing; we're on a mission."

"She's asking for it," Alexi growled out.

"I don't care," Xenon snapped as she yanked the girl back further. "Just drop it; we have a mission and we don't need to be distracted."

Alexi growled and lowered her katana, looking over her shoulder at Xenon. "I'm going to hurt her, I swear to you I will."

"Not now," Xenon stressed, a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Please, just try to deal with her."

Alexi looked away and glared at Xion. "...One more time and I'm going to hurt you, got it?"

Xion rolled her eyes with a small nod. "Yeah, sure."

Alexi growled and her katana dissappeared as she turned to gaze towards the clock that was keeping watch. "...There's a hallway across the room,but we need to get passed that clock first."

"That seems easy enough," Xion murmured lightly.

"Most likely not," Alexi muttered, sighing. "We have to be super quiet...and sneaky. We can't let it see or hear us or else Xemnas will kill us."

Xenon frowned a bit, nodding. "Stay close to the walls...press against them if you have to. Our cloaks should make it a little easier for us to blend in."

"Let's hope so," Alexi sighed. "...Come on."

The three girls pressed against the wall as they slowly eased they way out, their breaths faint and bodys rigid. Alexi was in front, eyes locked on the clock that was still looking around the room, obviously unaware of three sneaking around them. They sped up a bit, Alexi glancing behind them and then gasping. "X-Xion...!"

The black haired girl was behind the moving clock, keyblade out. Alexi took a step, Xenon grabbing her wrist. "No, stop."

"She's going to ket us killed!" Alexi hissed.

They looked back at Xion and Alexi gasped as the girl lifted her Keyblade, bringing it down and knocking the little clock across the room. The clock hit the wall, yelping and falling silent. Alexi gasped, eyes wide. "..._Xion!"_

The black haired girl groaned, looking over. "What?"

"You...you idiot!" Alexi yanked away from Xenon, eyes narrowed in rage.

"Shut up, he's fine," Xion sighed. "I didn't kill him, or anything."

"That's not the point!" Alexi yelled, katana in hand as she stepped closer. "Didn't I tell you to listen to me?!"

"You said not to be seen," Xion muttered. "He didn't see me."

Alexi took a deep breath, brining her free hand up to rub her temples. "...i'm going to kill you when we get back to the castle."

"Axel won't like that," Xion said with a small giggle.

Alexi twitched, grip on her katana increasing. "...I changed my mind. I'll kill you now!"

Xenon grabbed the blonde before she could pounce, looking at Xion. "Just leave her alone, Xion."

"Stay out of this," Alexi snapped, pulling Xenon behind her. She glared at Xion, blade of her katana coming to press against the black haired girl's throat. "I don't know what kind of relationship you think you have with Axel...but it isn't real, got it? He'd never like anyone like you."

Xion smirked wider. "Oh? I think you're just jealous...Alexi."

Alexi frowned, slowly looking away. "Jealousy is an emotion...we don't have emotions, Xion. And we don't make bonds either...that's why whatever you think you have with Axel...isn't real."

"Tch," Xion looked away. "...Whatever. Let's just get this damn mission over with and get back to the castle. This is boring."

As the other girl began to walk away, Alexi looked at Xenon with narrowed eyes. "She's up to something, Xenon."

Xenoon stayed silent, looking in Xion's direction. Yes, she knew very well that something was extremly wrong about all of this. But, they had a mission to complete. Actually, she herself had two missions; the one they were on, and the mission to make sure Alexi didn't kill Xion.

**Ok, this chapter will be split into two. Their mission will be finished in the next chapter ^^ please review?**


End file.
